


Sinful Thoughts

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts thinking naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING INCEST- IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!!   
> So I learned, in my Biology class, that Incest is very common in Gray Wolf packs. Being the avid student I am, I immediately stopped working on my Bio project and started writing Dora drabbles!! Yes. DerekxCora. I have hit a dark dark place in the Teen Wolf World so yeah. If you don’t like incest, don’t read.

No. No! NO!

 

Derek shouldn’t be thinking like this.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking about his SISTER this way.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking about how soft her skin is, or how sweet her lips look.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking about the delicate curve of her shoulder and how the skin would break as he bit the tender flesh. How easily it would be to leave his mark on the her pale skin.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking of her breasts. Those beautiful handfuls. Beautiful, pink tipped nipples. Gosh they probably tasted as good as they looked.

 

No!

 

Fuck. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. All he wanted to do was to kiss her and, jesus, he wanted to fuck her.

 

He, Derek Hale, wanted to fuck his sister.


End file.
